


Story Time

by madwriter223



Category: Conan the Barbarian & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conan has learned a new skill. Niddle feels entitled to make use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling nostalgic and I rewatched Conan the Animated series. In one episode, Conan admitted that he didn't know how to read, so Jasmine taught him. That sparked this idea. XD

“Big Dumb Barbarian can read now?”

“Niddle, I have told you before!” Conan growled. “I may be big, but I am _not_ dumb!”

“Can or can't read?!” Niddle repeated in a loud screech. “Tell Niddle, Niddle want to know!”

Conan huffed. “Yes, you infuriating bird. I can read now.”

“Good!” Niddle flew to Conan's bag with a series of exited screeches. Using his claws and beak, he popped open one of the side pockets and started pulling out a scroll.

“Niddle, what are you looking for, my young friend?” Greywolf asked, leaning closer to the little phoenix

“Niddle have it.” Niddle said as he got the scroll out. He flew back to Conan and dropped it into his lap.

“Niddle, what is this?” He asked, picking it up as if it would attack him any moment.

Niddle hovered in front of Conan. “Big Dumb Barbarian can read now. Big Dumb Barbarian can read to Niddle.”

Conan unfurled the scroll. It was a children's story, decorated with colorful pictures and big, blocky letters. “You want me to read to you? This?”

“Yes, yes, Niddle want story!” Niddle screeched insistingly.

“And why would I read it to you?” Conan demanded in a dry tone.

“Niddle baby phoenix Babies get stories.” Niddle explained, as if it was obvious. “Niddle want story!”

Conan rolled his eyes. “If you're so insistent on a story, then Jasmine will read it to you. She has a much more pleasant voice than mine.” 

“No, no, no!” Niddle shook his head, screeching in displeasure. “Niddle not want Star Girl! Niddle want Big Dumb Barbarian!”

“Fine then!” Conan barked, while Jasmine and Greywolf laughed. “But keep in mind I am still learning. I won't have you mocking me.”

“Big Dumb Barbarian be quiet and read!”

“Make up your mind, I can't do both!” Conan teased and Niddle screeched at him, beating his wings angrily.

Conan laughed. “All right, all right! Settle down and I shall read to you.”

Mollified, Niddle landed on Conan's shoulder. He folded his wings against his sides and looked at the scroll expectantly.

Conan cleared his throat and lifted the scroll closer to his eyes, to see it better. “O-nce ah- upon eh... time, d- v- there waz... was... a l- little bird... call-ed... Cha... Chirp, for d- that was... the su- sound he liked t- to m-make... the most.” His reading was slow and hesitant, and he constantly stumbled over the words. Niddle didn't seem to be bothered by it, though. He cooed softly and rested his head against Conan's cheek, eyes still trained on the scroll.

Conan smiled at the youngling and continued with the story.

end


End file.
